


I'll Wrap My Arms Around You Now

by Jackwinds



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Minho Ships It, Newt - Freeform, Newt Has Nightmares, Protective Minho, Relationship(s), Sick Newt, True Love, minho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwinds/pseuds/Jackwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, first post. Simple, Minho/Newt. The night when Newt has a nightmare and Minho wraps his arms around him. Thanks for the read- please review and comment/critique, I can use all your help! </p>
<p>Thanks, xx Jacklyn Winds</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wrap My Arms Around You Now

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Crash by You Me At Six.

It was 5:55 am according to Newt’s alarm clock. Sitting on his nightstand beside his bed, the numbers glowed red in the dark room. Minho was still asleep, Newt could see the outline of his strong shoulders rising and falling easily. He only wished he could sleep that soundly. Newt tried to stop the shaking. He tried to breathe in and out, he loosened his hands which had been clenched into fists for the past hour. But he was too upset. His panic attacks came on hard and fast, the tears rolling down his cheeks. He brushed away the tears, trying in vain to stop from waking his friend.   
Minho shifted in his sleep. He felt himself waking, but he still felt exhausted beyond truly being conscious. When he was about to roll over and pass out fully again, he heard a sound. The sound. The one sound that would get him to wake up no matter how tired he was. Newt.   
Minho’s eyes shot open and he lifted his head to look over across the room. He saw the boy, the thin outline of him on the far wall. Newt was propped up against the wall, one long leg outstretched in front of him, the other bent, his heel digging into the bed sheet splayed all around him.   
It looked like it had been a tough night. Minho knew, the state of his bed gave everything away. The endless tossing and turning, running from nightmares that were far faster and beyond the deviousness that Newt could protect himself from. Minho wanted to be the one to protect him.   
He sat up on his bed, running a hand through his sleek black hair. It looked perfect to Newt, it always did. Even just having woken up, and an hour earlier than planned, Minho looked perfect in the smaller boy’s eyes.   
Minho yawned covertly into his fist, as he studied the handsome, if a little broken looking, boy in front of him.   
“M- Minho. I’m so- I’m so sorry…” Newt barely managed to say the four words before a fresh pool of tears came flooding out  
Minho practically dove across the room, to swoop Newt up into his arms. The boy sobbed into his friend’s shoulder.   
“It’s okay, you’re okay Newt. It’s over, you made it through another night.” He whispered to the boy as Newt slowly but surely ran out of tears.   
Finally, Newt stopped crying and he collapsed into Minho’s lap, his head on the runner’s legs.   
“I’m sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep Minho.” Newt said sullenly.   
“Hey, don’t apologize. I’m happy I woke up, you should have woken me up sooner.” Minho looked down at the shuddering, blonde former gladder. Newt, he knew, had never really left that all behind him. Neither had Minho, but at least he could still sleep through the night. Though Minho and Newt never really discussed it, they were inseparable after the maze. Minho was always there for Newt and Newt made Minho feel like he had a real purpose which was surprisingly necessary and reassuring to the otherwise strong-willed runner. But that didn’t stop Newt from constantly feeling like a burden to his friend.   
The wonder of the whole thing was, Newt had never felt that way about anyone. Minho was everything to him, and even though he wished he could stop depending on Minho so much, he knew he couldn’t live a day without the dark haired young man.   
Newt loved Minho. And Minho loved him back.   
“I can’t keep doing this to you. You never go to sleep before 2 in the morning, and here I am waking you up at 6.” Newt felt terrible.   
“Newt, come on. You know it’s my fault I go to bed so late, and anyway, I don’t mind. I like being here for you when you need me. I’d go sleepless for you if I could.” Minho smoothed the blonde’s soft hair with his hand.


End file.
